How to win a battle
by Ayara
Summary: Wie organisiere ich eine Schlacht? Was ist notwendig und was sollte man besser sein lassen? Dieser Ratgeber beantwortet all Ihre Fragen für die Vorbereitung und Durchführung einer kleinen Schlacht. In vier leichtverständlichen Schritten wird Ihnen all da


**How-to-win-a-battle**

Wie organisiere ich eine Schlacht? Was ist notwendig und was sollte man besser sein lassen?

Dieser Ratgeber beantwortet all Ihre Fragen für die Vorbereitung und Durchführung einer kleinen Schlacht. In vier leichtverständlichen Schritten wird Ihnen all das ausführlich erklärt.

**1. Der Feind**

**A.) Beweggründe und Auswahlkriterien**

Es gibt viele verschiedene Gründe eine Schlacht anzufangen. Wir listen hier die am häufigsten vorkommenden auf.

**Mehr Macht: **Ein äußerst verständlicher Grund, könnte man sagen, wird jedoch oft mit Übermut und Größenwahnsinn verwechselt.

**_Merke:_** Niemals sich mit übermächtigen Gegnern anlegen!

Außerdem besteht bei Macht eine große Suchtgefahr!

**Mehr Land: **Einfach der pure Wunsch nach mehr Land und so nach mehr Einwohnern, von den man Steuern abpressen kann (das ist immer ein erfreulicher Nebeneffekt). Allerdings verliert man irgendwann den Überblick und es kann zu Aufständen kommen (das wiederum ist ein unerfreulicher Nebeneffekt).

**Persönliche Gründe: **Dazu zählen Beleidigungen jeglicher Art, Entführungen von Familienmitgliedern, Rache oder jahrhundertealte Urfehden. So was kann jedoch schnell peinlich werden (siehe Troja)

**B.) Spionage**

Nachdem man sich nun einen Grund und einen dazugehörenden Feind ausgesucht hat, kommt nun ein weiterer wichtiger Schritt.

Die Spionage.

Es geht doch nicht über einen gut ausspionierten Feind.

Der Gegner sollte sich nicht in eine uneinnehmbare Festung verkrümeln können, auch sollte diese nicht ungünstig gelegen sein, wie auf einem Berg oder einer einsamen Insel mitten im Ozean.

Weder sollte keine Übermacht von feindlichen Soldaten vorhanden sein, noch eine mächtige Waffe.

Trifft keiner dieser Dinge zu, so ist alles in bester Ordnung, wenn nicht... schnell einen neuen Feind aussuchen.

**C.) Kriegserklärung**

Dazu nimmt man zwei Soldaten aus seinem noch nicht vorhandenem Heer, die man schon länger auf dem Kieker hat, oder welche, die Selbstmordgedanken hegen, denn immer öfters kann es passieren, dass diese Boten ohne Kopf zurückgeschickt werden ( eine unappetitliche, aber uralte Tradition). Auch sollten die Boten nicht vollkommen verpeilt sein.

Die Kriegserklärung selber besteht aus einem versiegeltem Stück Pergament (das schindet ordentlich Eindruck).In dem sollte dann stehen, dass man Krieg gegen dieses Land führen will, eine - angebliche - Bewährungsfrist von zum Beispiel 68 Stunden, in denen man sich darüber beraten kann, ob man Krieg führt oder das Ultimatum annimmt. Das Ultimatum besteht meistens aus einem mehrstelligen Goldbetrag, welcher zu zahlen ist, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Diese wird jedoch fast nie wahrgenommen, da die meisten Könige - oder die, die sich dafür halten- zu stolz sind, einfach so aufzugeben, außerdem wäre das ja langweilig.

**D.) Demoralisierung: **

Am besten verunsichert man seinen Gegner, in dem man seine Boten so ganz nebenbei erwähnen lässt, er versteht sich dezent, was für ein großes Heer man hat und welche namhaften Krieger für einen kämpfen. Man sollte jedoch darauf achten, dass man diese wirklich hat und sie sich nicht beim Gegner befinden. Sonst wirkt das lächerlich...

**2. Das Heer**

Das A und O einer Schlacht... Denn ohne Heer- keine Soldaten - keine Schlacht

Und seien wie mal ehrlich, welcher König will seine Schlacht schon selber schlagen?

**A.) Ausrüstung**

Welche Ausrüstung und welches Material ist bei einer Schlacht unerlässlich?

Als erstes wäre da schon mal die Rüstung: Sie sollte nicht zu schwer sein, da man sich gut bewegen können sollte, doch auch alle Körperteile gut schützen. Das Visier darf nicht zu groß und auch nicht zu klein sein, ein gesundes Mittelmaß ist am besten.

_Merke: _Die Rüstung sollte zum Kämpfer passen, ein Bogenschütze braucht eine andere als ein Schwertkämpfer.

Ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt ist die Ernährung, dafür eignet sich ein gehaltvolles Wegbrot (schmeckt meistens total eklig, aber es soll ja nur ernähren ) und Wassersäcke...

**B.) Waffen**

Bei Waffen gibt es eine große Auswahl und verständlicherweise weiß man erst mal gar nicht, welche man besten wo und wie einsetzt. Hier die häufigsten:

**_Langschwert: _**Ein sehr langes Schwert, gut dazu geeignet seinem Gegner auch aus weiterer Entfernung den kopf abzuschlagen, und es ist vom Pferd aus benutzbar.

_Nachteil: _Wenn man nicht damit umgehen kann, oder schlicht und einfach zu klein ist, kann es passieren dass man sich in den Fuß sticht; außerdem gehört es nicht gerade zu den Dingen, die in die Kategorie leicht fallen.

_Pfeil und Bogen: _Gut gegen den Feind einzusetzen, ohne sich selber der Gefahr auszusetzen, abgesehen von Fingerschmerzen nach einiger Zeit (ich spreche da aus Erfahrung, außerdem ist es sehr schmerzhaft, wenn die Bogensehne andauernd gegen deinen Arm knallt);besonders effizient mit brennenden Pfeilen

_Nachteil: _Wenn man die Bogenschützen nicht richtig positioniert, kann es passieren, dass man seine eigenen Leute abschießt (Tipp: Das ist gar nicht gut!).

_Speer: _Kann man so in den Boden rammen, dass die Gegner mittenrein rennen und daran hängen bleiben, ist aber auch als Waffe zum Zweikampf geeignet (bricht leider immer so schnell ab). Am praktischsten ist es ihn von einer Mauer runterzuwerfen ...und nur mal so ganz nebenbei, man kann damit auch Fische oder sogar Wildschweine jagen...

_Kurzschwert: _Rein theoretisch eine gute Waffe, doch man hat sehr viel Kontakt zum Gegner ...für Leute mit Berührungsängsten dementsprechend nicht gut geeignet... aber solche sollten erst gar nicht in die Schlacht ziehen

Und nun, zu guter Letzt eine Specialwaffe... Womit niemand gerechnet hatte und nun alle Leute in Angst und Schrecken versetzt... die **Pfanne!** (gebt es doch zu... auch ihr schlottert schon vor Angst).

_Gebrauchsanweisung: _einfach ausholen und zuschlagen, simpler geht es nicht und dabei so wirkungsvoll

Und das beste... man kann damit sogar Frühstück machen - glaubt es mir ruhig...

**3. Die Schlacht**

**A.) Taktik**

Am besten man teilt das Heer in drei Teile auf: Vorhut, Hauptheer und Nachhut. Die Vorhut kommt als erstes dran um schon einmal etwas aufzuräumen, außerdem langweilen sich die Feinde dann nicht. Wenn die Vorhut fertig ist, wird nach einiger Zeit das Hauptheer losgeschickt, die Nachhut hält den Rücken frei, denn man weiß ja nie.

Natürlich kann man den Gegner auch einkreisen und kurzen Prozess machen, was aber seeehr langweilig ist.

_Merke: _Nie, aber auch wirklich nie eine uneinnehmbare Festung mit hohen, unüberwindbaren Mauern angreifen... geht immer schief, außer es gibt dort einen Abwasserkanal und man hat bei sich ein bisschen Sprengpulver rumliegen...

**B.) Berittene Soldaten oder "normale" **

Am besten sind Reitertruppen, da man mit ihnen die Gegner einfach nieder reiten kann. Jedoch sollte man auch das Pferd panzern, ansonsten steht man ganz plötzlich ohne da, was die ganze Sache doch ziemlich erschwert.

**4. Aufräumen**

Der demotivierernste teil einer Schlacht, aber genauso wichtig wie der Rest : **DAS AUFRÄUMEN**

Sprich: Die Toten seiner Seite wegräumen und die Verletzten vom Boden abkratzen und behandeln.

_Denn: _Wer mitspielt, muss auch mitaufräumen.


End file.
